Is There Hope 6
by Swallowbird
Summary: This is a story of a Sunclan cat name Sunshine who's has lost faith in Starclan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Is there Hope 1

Author: Poppyflower

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own The Warrior Cats serious. They are owned by Erin Hunter, O.C. is mine.

Copyright 2014

Author's Note: This first Warrior Cat story. I made a few mistakes so I am re-posting.

Allegiances

Cats of Sunclan

Leader

Rosestar -small white she cat

Deputy

Lightningstrike -black and white tom, Sunshine's mate

Medicine Cat

Windbreeze – black she cat with blue eye

Warriors

Moonray- ginger tom with white paws

Redfern – dapple red she cat

Rushfur – orange tom

Queens

Sunshine - yellow and white she cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye.

(Mother to Rockykit- black and white tom kit with amber eyes, Lilykit- yellow she kit with amber eyes and Rustickit - bright red tom kit with green eyes)

Graymint- white and gray she cat with yellow eyes (mother to Leapkit yellow she cat and Foxkit- white tom kit with brushy tail)

Elders

Darkweed – dark gray she cat

Ralph – white tom cat with black spots formerly kitty pet

Chapter One: Why would Starclan do this?

Sunshine sat outside the nursery watching her kits playing with Graymint's kits. "Okay I'm the clan's leader, Lilykit quickly said, Leapkit you can be my deputy."

"Hey how come she's gets to be your deputy? I'm your brother." Rustickit asked.

"Because, we're both she cats and she cat's rule." answered Leapkit.

"That's still not fair," Rustickit protected.

Lilykit thought for a moment. "I know you can be my medicine cat, they can talk to Starclan"

Rustickit's face brighten up, "yeah I would make a great medicine cat. Thanks Lilykit."

"You're welcome. Oh Rockykit, Foxkit. I didn't forget you. You two may be my warriors."

They both leap for joy. "We're be the best warrior Sunclan ever seem said Rockykit proudly."

"Yeah we sure will be." Foxkit agree.

"Okay then it settled. Lilykit said as she climbed on a large stone. "All kits who are old enough to catch their own tail report for a clan meeting."

Rockykit look at his tail and try catching it but fail. He shook his head and thought whose going to know? So he sat down and waited. The others kits did the same

Sunshine smiled as she watch the kits sit by the stone and waited for Lilykit to speak.

Lilykit first look at Leapkit

"Leapkit, do you have anything to report?"

Lilykit look at Leapkit."yes Lilykit, prey is running real fast and we can't catch it. If we don't catch it we will all perish. What do we do?"

Lilykit got off the rock shaking her head,"hum this is bad. Rockykit and Foxkit as my very,very, very best warrior you must go and tell the prey not to run so fast, we have to be able to catch it. We can and will not perish."

Both kits nodded and ran over to the elder's den where Ralph and Darkweed were laying on a flat rock sunning themselves.

Rockykit climbed up on the rock and hissed in Ralph's face. "Now you listen to me you piece of prey, stop running so fast. We need to catch you or we will perish. Let us catch you or else."

Ralph sat up and stare at the kit, "or else what?" he snarled.

Rockykit puffed himself up trying to look bigger. "You don't want to know."

Ralph picked Rockykit up by the scruff of his neck, jumping down he walked over to Sunshine.

"I'm trying to rest, please keep your kits away from me."

"Ralph, they are just kits," Sunshine said, staring at the white tom.

Ralph gave no replied just turn and walk away. When he climbed back on the rock Darkweed shook her head. "You need to have more patience's with kits."

"Never had patience's with them when I was living with two legs don't plan to now."

Darkweed cuffed him on the ear with her unsheathed claws "You're hopeless." Ralph just yawn and closed his eyes.

"Hey Sunshine, what's up?

Sunshine turned to see Graymint coming out of the nursery "Hey why don't you ask Lightningstreak if you can go on a hunting patrol? It's been a while, I'll watch the kits."

"Oh that would be great, Graymint, thank you. I'll go ask him now."

Graymint nodded as she watched her friend heading to find Lightningstreak. While Sunshine was looking for Lightningstreak she spotted her leader, Rosestar and Windbreeze the medicine cat sharing a rabbit.

Rosestar looked up from when she saw a shadow, seeing Sunshine she gave her a warm look

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sunshine?"

Sunshine bowed her head in respect for her leader. "I was looking for

Lightningstreak to ask him if I could go with him and the rest of the patrol to hunt. Graymint is watching my kits."

Windbreeze looked up, "they are ready left, but I suppose if you hurried you can catch them."

"Thank you."

Sunshine turn to leave, when Rosestar spoke.

"Sunshine?"

"Yes Rosestar."

"May Starclan guide your way and give you a good hunt."

"Thank you. Rosestar."

Sunshine ran out of the camp though the brambles she quickly picked up the hunting patrol's scent. As she followed it she could feel the wind blowing harder. It was nothing like she ever felt before. Suddenly a powerful wind picked up into the air like she was nothing more then a leaf. She yowled as the strong wind whirled her around and around till it finally drop her into a deep hole. She landed with a thump. For a moment everything was still spinning. Everything was blending together, Sunshine tried to get up then everything went black.

It seem like several sunrises before she opened her eyes. Sunshine, she try hard to remember what had happened. She slowly got up and saw that a tree branch was stretched out by her only a few feet from injury her or perhap even killing her. She painfully climbed out. When she got to the top she saw to her horror everything she knew was destroy. The big elm tree was uprooted and laying on the ground its branch was what she had climbed out on. Other trees, which used to stand tall now also lying like broken sticks on the forest floor. She even saw part of a two leg's nest laying in pieces. Sunshine gasped as she ran back towards the camp.

She stopped and stared down at the camp there seem to be nothing left. She headed to what was left of the nursery.

"Graymint! Graymint! Can you hear me?" She listened hoping to hear something, anything. But all she heard was the rustling of leaves nothing else not evens the sound of prey everything was quiet. This made her pelt stand on end. Her home, her mate, Lightningstreak, her kit and her friends were all gone. There was nothing left.

"Oh Starclan. How could you do this? You took everything and everyone I love away from me. What did I do to deserve this?" Sunshine yowled to the stars above her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Destruction

Sunshine stood there shaking her head. She felt betray by her ancestors and cry out in anger. "You have no answer for me,do you Starclan? Then maybe you're not the ancestors I thought you were. I swear on the deaths of all my clan I will never to be a clan cat again, for now and this day forward I will become a rogue."

Sunshine took one last look at the stars and then walk away.

When everything became quiet Moonray slowly came out of the concrete cinder block, that he and the kits hidden in for safety he stared around.

"The two leg's nest is gone," squeak Lilykit as she also came out.

"What happen to it?" Rockykit asked following his sister. Soon the rest of the kits came out and all stare with wide eyes. Leapkit ran over to her father, "Moonray! I'm scare."

Foxkit ran over to his father too and place his tail gently around Leapkit. "Don't be afraid I'll protect you."

Leapkit gave her brother a small lick. "Thank you Foxkit."

Rustickit began to look around he didn't want any of them to think he was scare. Suddenly he spotted a long piece of flat wood reaching down to the floor.

"Look Moonray, there's a way out."

Moonray came over to investigate. "It looks steadying enough. Do you kits think you can climb it?"

All five kits look up and nodded. "Okay then one at the time. I'll follow just to be safe. Foxkit, you go first."

Foxkit try to climb on but his legs were too short. Moonray gently pick him up placing him on the wood. "Okay now one paw step at a time and don't look down. I'll be right behind you. You four wait till I come back down."

Foxkit slowly climb up he could feel his father behind him. 'I'm not scare I can do this 'he thought to himself. Soon they reach the top, Foxkit jump off. Moonray jump off also to see if he was okay.

"Stay here while I get the others."

Leapkit was next follow by Lilykit, Rockykit and then Rustickit. Once everyone was out they all stare at the forest. There were fallen trees everywhere but what caught Rockykit attention was a stone that was stuck in the ground upside down.

"Moonray! Isn't that the sun stone, where Rosestar always calls for the clan meeting"?

Moonray sniff at the stone and could smell Rosestar's scent all over it. "Yes. I wonder how it got here. Come on we need to get back to camp."

It took a while for them to get there but when they did all they saw was destruction. The dens were all cave in the stones were crushed. The place where the apprentices train was cover by falling trees, rock and two leg's junk. Moonray turn to the kits. "I want you all to stay here. I'm going to see if anything is left. Please don't leave this spot."

The kits nodded they were too scare to leave. Leapkit look at her father. "Please be careful."

"I will. I'll be back. I promise."

Moonray enter the camp and slowly look around hoping to find his clan alive or anything to let him know they were safe, but instead he found Graymint's body, only half of it he could see the rest was buried under rocks and dirt. Moonray stood in shock for only a moment then he crumble to the ground and let out a terrific cry.

"Graymint! Oh my beautiful Graymint."

"Don't cry my love, even though I'm gone. I will always be with you."

Moonray look up to see his mate Graymint standing over him.

"Mama! Mama! , cried Leapkit as she ran down into the camp.

Moonray watch his kit running in but he was still too shock to scold her. Graymint ran over to her kit. "Oh Leapkit, you're all right. Is Foxkit with you?"

"Yes, Mama, he is so are Lilykit, Rockykit and Rustickit. Mama?". Leapkit stare at her mother. She saw that Graymint was glowing like the stars in the sky. "Mama? Why are you so bright?"

The rest of the kits were now also standing around Graymint staring at her. Moonray cry out to her.

"Oh Graymint, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault my love, at least you got the kits out," and for that I'm grateful."

"You don't understand, Graymint. We weren't even here. I took them to the old two leg's nest to teach them how to hunt mice. Graymint, I so sorry. I should have been here."

Graymint tail touches Moonray's "No my love if you and the kits have been here you would have perished too."

"Are they all gone?" He ask

She shook her head. "No your sister Sunshine was not here when the storm hit. She was out in the forest and Starclan protected her.

Moonray, she has turned her back on Starclan and has become a rogue. You must find her and together find a new clan to join."

He nodded his head. "I will find her."

"Good but wait a while till the kits are old enough to travel at least three more moons."

"But where will we stay?"

Graymint look up at the sky, "follow the rainbow it will lead you to where you can stay."

Moonray look up and saw the rainbow the kits did the same. "But the rainbow will disappear."

'This one is special trust Starclan. I must go now Moonray, may Starclan guide you."

"Thank you Graymint,kits say good bye to your mother."

Foxkit and Leapkit push their way to Graymint. "Good-bye, Mama, will we ever see you again?" Leapkit asked.

"Oh yes my little ones some day we will see each other in Starclan. Promise me you will both grow up to be great warriors."

"We will, Mama, We promise."

Graymint look at Sunshine's kits, "you're mother is alive have hope."

Rockykit look at his litter mates "Why didn't Lightningstrike come to us?

"Maybe he wasn't able or maybe he's not gone." Rustickit answered.

"Moonray do you think our father is alive?"

Moonray look at Graymint for an answer.

"I don't have an answer for you right now I haven't seen him."

"Yay! Then Lightningstrike could be still alive." Lilykit cried out.

Moonray looking again at the ruin camp just shook his head.

"Come on let's follow that rainbow."

They all took one last look before leaving .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Clan

The black and white tom shook his head as he looked out towards the forest. The strange storm destroyed everything in the camp, if not for Starclan warning Windbreeze all of them would have perished. But only a few cats died, Graymint being one of them. He thought about the brave gray and white queen and knew she would be missed. He turned to Windbreeze.

"Come on we must tell the clan that our home is gone."

Wind Breeze nodded her head as she followed Sunclan's deputy back to the others. Their leader Rosestar was waiting.

"Do you have anything to report?"

I'm afraid that everything is lost. We have to find a new home."

Rosestar looked tired as she gave a sad sigh. "Isn't there anyway we could stay?"

"I'm afraid not Rosestar. All the dens have been cave in and the prey is either dead or left. There is nothing here to sustain us. If we are to survive we must leave."

Rosestar turned to Wind Breeze. "Has Starclan spoken to you since this happened?"

Windbreeze only shook her head, Rosestar turn away.

"I must call our clan together to tell them the news."

She looked around for something to stand on spotting a tree that had fallen. She climbed up on it and yowled.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey please come here so that I can give you Lightning Strikes' report."

All the cats gathered, Rosestar waited to make sure they were all there.

"Today my friends we have lost our home and must find a new one."

A dapple red she cat looked up at her leader. "Rosestar, where will we go? This has always been our home."

"I know Redfern but Starclan will provide we will know what to do as soon as Windbreeze talks to them."

"I will go to the Sun Pool now if it hasn't been destroyed." Windbreeze said.

"Good, but take a warrior with you" Rosestar reply to the medicine cat.

Windbreeze turned towards Rushfur "Would you come with me?"

Rushfur hurried over to the medicine cat. "Yes, Windbreeze I would be honor."

"Then we better get going."

As they were leaving Rosestar look back at Lightningstrike. "How many cats did we lose?"

"I believe only three warrior and five kits. My mate Sunshine our kits, Moonray and Graymint and their kits."

"I see. I'll be in my den. I mean. Oh never mind I just need to think."

Lightningstrike watch her leave wishing he could say something to his leader to make her feel better. But he knew there was nothing he could say. His own lost was too great.

"Sunshine, if you survive this storm I hope you are well and safe. I hope our kits are with you."

Windbreeze and Rushfur soon arrival to at the Sun Pool.

"Rushfur please wait here while I go share tongues with Starclan."

"I will wait right here for you Windbreeze."

Windbreeze nodded then enter the tunnel that lead to the Sun Pool. She had to use her scents to find her way to the pool.

When she came out of the tunnel the pool was waiting. The Sun Pool glittered like stars. Windbreeze walk over to the pool and sat down then she place her tongue into the pool soon she felt her drifting away.

"Windbreeze please stand and walk with me."

Windbreeze looked up to see Graymint. She quickly stood and placed her head on Graymint's shoulder.

"Oh, Graymint, I miss you so much."

"I miss you as well Windbreeze and the rest of our clan."

"Is Moonray and your kits here?"

"No, Windbreeze they survival. Moonray took them to the old two leg place to teach them how to hunt. I know it's against the warrior code but if he hadn't done it they would have perished along with me."

"I am glad they are alive but where are they? Your kits still need you."

"They are safe and soon will be searching for Sunshine."

"Then Sunshine is alive that's good news."

Graymint sadly shook her head. "Sunshine has turned her back on us and the warrior code. She had left to become a rogue."

"What do you want us to do?"

"There is nothing you can do Windbreeze. We have already send Moonray to find her."

"What about the kits?"

"They are safe that is all I can tell you about them at the moment. Look into the pool and tell me what you see."

Windbreeze looked into the pool and saw a forest. It was large with tree so tall they seem to touch the sky. Lushes green plants and herbs grew everywhere there was also a creek running through it. As Windbreeze watch she saw a white she cat fishing at the creek.

"Who is that?"

"That, Windbreeze, is Reedwillow. She is a warrior in Creekclan."

"Creekclan? Do you mean there's another clan?"

"Not just one there are three of them. Darkclan, they live in the darkest part of the forest. Meadowclan, they live out in the open field and Creekclan and they live near the creek."

"Then why show me this? "

"Because the forest is unbalance it needs four clans. Sunclan was supposed to come here long ago but our ancestors became lazy and settle where we used to live. It is now time for Sunclan to go there."

"But if we go there how will Moonray and Sunshine find us."

"I don't know. I'm not even sure that Sunshine will be back."

Windbreeze sadly nodded.

Graymint touch her shoulder with her head. "I know this is hard but we will help you when we can. Now wake up you have much to tell Rosestar."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Meeting

Windbreezes woke up and look around she then headed out of thr tunnel where Rushfur was waiting.

"Did Starclan tell you anything?"

"Yes. We must hurried I have so much to tell Rosestar. Starclan is still looking after us."

Windbreeze and Rushfur soon return, all the cats sat around waiting for her to speak but she only nodded and went over to Rosestar, Strealightning was sitting beside her.

"Well has Starclan told you anything?" he ask.

"Starclan has told me a lot. Streaklightning, your mate and kits are alive."

"Where are they?"

"I really don't know, Starclan has no idea where they are all they know is that Moonray and the missing kits are searching for Sunshine." She then look at Rosestar, "Starclan has shown me our new home but it has other cats living there as well."

Rosestar stood up, "other cats?"

Windbreeze nodded, "yes other cats. They also called themselves a clan. There are three of them, Creekclan a group of cats that live by the creek and love the water, Meadowclan a group of cats that live in an open field and hunt either rabbits or hares. They are very fast and Darkclan they live in the darkest part of the forest."

"Why are you telling us this?" Streaklightning ask.

Windbreeze turn back to him.

"Because Starclan told me we must go to where they are in order to fix the unbalance. They told me that there must be four clans and we are the fourth clan."

Rosestar nodded. "I need to call a meeting."

"Every cat old enough to catch their own pray and fight with honor please report to me for a meeting there is much I must tell you."

Darkweed and Ralph slowly came from the elder's den. Rushfur and Redfern were sharing tongues. Rosestar noticed that Redfern was getting heavier she was going to have Rushfur's kits. She was please and sad at the same time. Yes it would be good to have more kits but they had a long journey to their new home.

Once she saw that everyone was here she took a deep breath.

"As you all know we lost our home because of a very bad storm. It was like nothing we ever saw before."

"Excuse me Rosestar."

"Yes, Ralph."

"My home folks called that storm a hurricane."

"Who cares what your two legs called it, kitty pet." Rushfur hiss."It destroy our home and killed Graymint."

"I just thought you wanted to know."

"Stop this now!" Lightningstrike demanded . "Rosestar has something to say and success you all stop your petite squabbling and listen to her, or else I will put you both on elder duty."

Darkweed who had remain quiet look over at Ralph ."Ralphie can take care of me anytime he wants."

Ralph purred and lick her behind her ear.

Seeing that they all were listening Rosestar told them what Starclan had told Wind Breeze.

"Three more clans!" Rushfur hiss. "I thought we were the only clan."

"Well we're not", Lightningstreak hiss back at the orange tom.

"Starclan wants us to go find them and live where they live."

"But wonder if they won't let us, besides I'm going to have kits. Do you know how far this place is?" Redfern growl.

Windbreeze came over to her. "Starclan hasn't told me yet."

"Then we will be going in blind, Redfern said. "Sorry, Rosestar, but I'm not going anywhere my kits are too important to me."

"I'll protect you and our kits."

"I know you will Rushfur. But there is only so much you can do. I'm sorry."

"Please every cat calm down. I'm sure Starclan will look after us and Red Fern we're not leaving you behind. I promise your kits will be safe, after all Windbreeze is the best." Rosestar said.

Redfern look over at Windbreeze. "I know I'm just scare."

"You're not alone Redfern." Darkweed said as she gave the young queen a small lick. "We all are but you can't stay here alone."

She nodded then look at Rosestar. "When do we leave?"

"I think we should get a good night sleep and start out early in the morning" Rosestar said. "I just hope that Starclan gives Windbreeze some sign on which way to go."

That night as the clan slept, Windbreeze dreamt she found herself walking along a narrow path it was long and winding and didn't seem to have an end. She kept walking for it seem that someone was calling her.

"Who there?"

Windbreeze watch cautiously as a large gray tabby tom came out from behind a rock.

"I won't ask you again. Who are you?" Windbreeze hiss.

"My name is Mist who blows in the Wind , but you may called me Mist. I'm here to lead you and your clan to their new home."

"Are you from Starclan?"

"No, my ancestors are called the Tribe of Endless Hunting. We are both dreaming . I was told by my ancestors that I am to show you how to cross the mountains."

"How will we find you?"

"Don't worry we will find you. Now wake up, your journey begins."

Windbreeze woke up to see Rosestar waiting for her.

"Get something from the fresh kill pile. We are leaving soon. Starclan told me to head for the mountains."

"The mountain?"

"Yes Rosestar."

"How will we get over the mountain?"

"A cat name Mist will should us the way."

"I never heard of this cat. Do you trust her?"

"Starclan send her to me in a dream and if they trust her then I do too."

"That good enough for me."

Rosestar went over to the fresh kill pile and pick up a quail she took it over and share it with Darkweed and Ralph. As she ate she look toward where the mountain were. It was going to be a long journey


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sunshine and The Rogues

 **In this part I will do the allegiances for the rogues. Then move on to part 5.**

Allegiances

Leader 

Blaze : large gray male cat with a white blaze down the middle of his face.

Second

Walker: black male with scar down his shoulder.

Healer

Mud: brown tabby male.

Toms

Dart: black and white cat.

Apple: reddish color cat.

Pumpkin:orange cat.

Cream: white cat.

She Cats

Peaches : cream cat.

Dash: bluish gray cat, Blaze's mate.

Strawberry: dark ginger cat

Pear: yellow cat

Kits

Whip:white she cat : Blaze and Dash's kit

Cobbler: brown tom

Pie: white and ginger she cat : Cream and Peaches' kit

Tart: brown tom

Crisp ginger she cat :Apple and Strawberry's kits

Arrow: ginger : Dart and Pear's kit

Sunshine stare at the mouse she was hungry it had been days since she had eaten, not that prey was hard to find she just hadn't felt like eating. Now she carefully couch and slowly move towards her prey.

Just as she was about to spring on the mouse she was suddenly bowl over. Her breath was knock out of her as she look up into the eyes of a black and white tom, she also noticed that he had two different colors eyes, one blue and one green.

"Who are you? You're trespassing on our territory," he hiss still holding her down.

"Get off of me you big oaf."

"Not until you tell me who you are." the tom cat hiss again.

Sunshine had enough of this stupid tom she lifted up her hind legs and kick with all her might sending the tom flying he landed by a brush and she quickly leap on him pinning him down.

"Now you listen to me. You piece of crow food. I'm hungry, tried and not in a very good mood. I have no time or patience for you either. So get out of my face."

The black and white tom looked scare as he stared into the she cat's eyes.

"Please let me up. I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to know who you were and why you were trespassing."

"You could have ask me nicely instead of attacking me. If I let you up do you promise not to attack me again?"

The black and white tom nodded. Sunshine got off of him but kept a good eye on him just in case.

"My name doesn't matter any more and as for trespassing I had no idea. I didn't smell any marker."

Dart stare at the intruder. "you must have a name my name is Dart."

"I told you it doesn't matter."

"Okay but you are still trespassing". Dart hiss.

"Dart. Are you a rogue?"

Dart look at the she he was a little annoy that she chance the subject so quickly. "I'm not sure what a rogue is."

"It's a group of cats that live without honor." Sunshine growl.

Dart lay back his ears. "Then I'm not a rogue for I have honor."

"You do not. You attacked me with no warning."

"You were on our territory and I was told always to protect our territory. That doesn't make me dishonorable. You would have done the same thing." he hissed in anger.

The she cat stared at Dart deep down she knew he was right. "I like to meet your clan."

"My what?"

"Clan or whatever your leader calls you."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, but wait here I need to speak to Blaze first."

"Who's Blaze?"

"Our leader, now please stay here. I'll be back with Blaze and Walker, he's our second."

Sunshine nodded as she watch Dart disappeared.

Blaze lay on the large stone with Dash by his side, she was grooming him. She was the first one to noticed her brother Dart running towards them.

"Blaze! Braze ! I found a strange cat in our territory."

Dash looked at her brother. "Did you kill it?"

"Uh no. Blaze she wants to meet the rest of us."

"Why not? Dash demanded.

Dart stare at his sister. "I saw no reason to she didn't do anything wrong."

Dash jumped down from the stone and knocked Dart to the ground. "She had to have trespassed if you found it on our territory, so therefore it did something wrong. You should have kill it."

" Dash she is not an it I think she just a loner," Dart hiss at his sister.

Blaze stretched, then slowly came down from the stone. "I will meet this she cat and then I will decide rather she lives or dies. Now take me to her"

He turn towards his second. "Walker, watch the camp. Come on Dash you will come with us."

Sunshine sat quietly and waited she wanted to hunt but common sense told her not too. She pick her ears forward as she heard the sounds of paw steps, she then saw Dart and two other cats coming towards her. The other two cats she could tell by their scents that one was a tom the other a she cat. The tom was a large gray male cat with a white blaze down the middle of his face. He look very powerful. Sunshine figure he had to be the leader. The she cat was a small bluish gray but she also look powerful. Sunshine was sure she could hold her own in a battle.

The gray cat approach her holding his head high. She noticed that he show no fear in his eyes.

"I was told you want to meet my family. "

Sunshine nodded. "Yes."

"Why."

"I need a place to stay."

"I see I just can't let you join I..."

Blaze stop speaking as Dash whisper in his ear. He nodded. "I think that is a good idea Dash."

He then turn his attention back to the she cat. "You will battle with Dash, she is one of my best fighter in spite of her size. If you win then you may meet my family and maybe join us if you wish."

"And if I lose?"

Blaze look back at Dash, "your fate will be decided by Dash. It is up to her if you live or die. Do you agree on the terns?"

Sunshine stare at Dash for a long moment she could almost feel the hate in the bluish gray she cat.

"I agree but I also claim the right to have her fate in my paws as well."

Blaze look over at his mate who nodded, "very well it is agree. You may began, Dart and I will watch."

Both she cats began circling each other both looking for a place to attack. Suddenly Dash charged at Sunshine at full speed. Sunshine only just manage to side step her but as she side step Dash she swipe the she cat on her shoulder.

Dash yowl in pain and charge again. This time Sunshine was ready she jump over Dash, flipping in the air she landed on Dash's back knocking the she cat to the ground. She then pinned her down.

Dash tried her best to get Sunshine but to no avail Sunshine look down at her.

"Well kill me all ready," she hiss. "You won."

Sunshine stared at Dash. "I don't want to kill you. But I won and I hope you have enough respect and not attack me if I let you up."

Dash nodded her head even though she was a hot head she was still honest. Sunshine then let her up. Blaze walk over to both of them.

"Okay you earn the right to me my family but first I need to know your name."

Sunshine thought carefully, her name meant nothing to her. Sunshine to her meant happiness and she was far from being happy. All she felt was emptiness like a void in her heart. She then knew what she would call herself.

"I once had another name but it doesn't matter anymore, you may call me Void."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Friends

Moonray blink as the morning light hit his eyes, he had been awake for a short time it had been three sunsets since his search for Sunshine. He knew he would soon becoming into unknown territory. He look over at the kits there was noway he could take them out there. How could he protect them? He needed to find a place for them to be safe until he return.

"Rockykit."

Rockykit look up at Moonray the kit was getting bigger thought Moonray I guess he about five moons now.

"I'm going to hunt for breakfast I'll be back soon. Please stay in the trunk of the tree."

"Maybe I should go with you."

"No stay here and don't come out until I return."

Rockykit lower his head he really wanted to go. Moonray lick the kit gently , "I know you want to come but I need you here to protect your siblings and den mates. Can you do that for me?"

Rockykit lifted up his head proudly, "you bet I can Moonray, you can count on me."

"I knew I could Champ. "I won't be gone long." Moonray watch as Rockykit went back into the hollow of the tree trunk then he left.

It wasn't look before he spotted a squirrel munching on a acorn,it was so busy eating that it didn't notice Moonray. He went in to the hunter crouch and came up on it and with a pounce he had the squirrel and with a quick bit he ended it life giving thanks to Starclan he buried it and hunted some more.

The fox sniff the air around him he pick up the scent of kits, there were at least three maybe more and they were coming from the hollow tree trunk. He place his nose in the trunk only to receive a scratch on his it. He quickly remove his nose but was determine and hungry and began to dig so he could get in and have his prey.

Rockykit lash out again while his litter mates and sibling crowd together. "Leave us alone you dirty fox. I'm not afraid of you."

Suddenly the fox had Rockykit by the scuff of his neck and was dragging him out.

"Let go of my brother!" Lilykit cried as she bit the fox on the leg. But the fox ignore the pain he now had what he wanted. The other kits huddled more together as the fox ran off with Rockykit.

The fox soon stop and place Rockykit down to kill him . The kit close his eyes he knew he had failed his uncle. He was going to die. "Please Starclan protect my sibling and litter mates."

The fox was just about to kill Rockykit when he heard a noise before he could even blink a small wiring dog leap on him; killing him quickly.

"Nice kill Mac, never seen you kill that quickly you usually like to fight first."

Mac look at his friend a former Creekclan calico cat named Mistywing, I didn't have time I had to act quickly it was about to kill this little,uh what do you call them again?"

Mistywing look confuse .

"It's like you but smaller " Mac explain.

"Uh a kit,wait is there a kit here?" the calico cat ask.

Mac nodded his head.

"Why didn't you say so?" She quickly ran over to check the kit over. "He seem okay except for the blood on his neck. Go get me some cobwebs so I can treat him."

"Anything else?"

"Yes marigold now hurry."

Rockykit could heard them talking and he knew they had help him but he decided to keep his eyes close just to play it safe.

Mac soon return with what Mistywing had ask for. "Hey there a tree over there with more kits in it. You take care of that kit and I'll watch the others."

He then left before Mistywing could say anything.

The kits watch as the little dog trotted up and lay down by the tree. It look inside, "don't worry little kits my friend Mistywing is treating your friend he's going to be okay, by the way my name is Mac. I'm a fox terrier and I stand by my breed. I killed that nasty old fox. He'll never hurt any kit again. You are safe."

Lilykit poke her head out and stared at the dog. "How do you know our language?"

"Mistywing taught me."

Who's Mistywing?"

My adopted mother, she used to live with a clan she said. But now she lives with me. When my mother was killed on the road, Mistywing found me and took care of me.

"Where are your house folks?"

"House folks? I'm not sure what you mean."

"The two legs who you live with."

"Oh those. We don't have any. Mistywing told me that two legs are dangerous. So we avoid them. We were out hunting when we saw that fox carry your friend. I acted fast to save your friend."

"Actually he's my brother I also have a brother name Rustickit and two cousins name Leapkit and Foxkit but he's not fox just the color of one, that's how he got his name."

"I see. Do you think I could meet the other kits?"

"Sure I don't see why not,after all you did save Rockykit."

Just as Lilykit was about to call her sibling and litter mates there was a yowl and Moonray leap on Mac. The dog was caught by surprise and went down.

"I won't let you harm those kits. You flea bitten mutt."Moonray growl as he unsheathed his claws.

Mac relax and look up at Moon Ray. "Hi you must be their father. My name is Mac."

Moon Ray stared at the dog. He really didn't expect it to say anything to him or at least been able to understand him.

Lilykit rush over, "let him up Moonray, he's a friend."

Moonray against his better judgment let Mac get up. "Would someone please tell me what is going on here?"

Mac shook himself and look straight at Moon Ray "Well you see a kit, was taken by a fox but me and my Mom, Mistywing save him."

"Another dog?" Moon Ray groan.

"Oh no my Mom, is a cat. She adopted me after my real mom was killed."

Moon Ray slowly took in what the dog was saying . "Where is the kit now?"

Mac was about to answer when a calico cat enter carring Rockykit.. "Your kit is fine."

"Please put me down I can walk" Rockykit snarl.

They calico place him gently on the ground and look at Moon Ray. "My aren't you a handsome tom. The name is Mistywing."

Moon Ray stare "You have a clan name. Are you a clan cat?"

"I used to be but not anymore. I left because they wouldn't except Mac."

"What clan?"

"Creekclan."

Moon Ray nodded his head.

"I'm looking for my sister, Sunshine. She a yellow and white cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye, have you seen her?"

Mistywing shook her head "I'm a fraid not but we did see a bunch of rogues maybe they seen her."

Moon Ray looked over at the kits. "Do you five thing you can travel for a while?"

They all noded.

"Okay Mistywing lead the way."


End file.
